1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward improvements in guide systems for closures, and more particularly for rolling closures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rolling closures comprise a plurality of sections or slats pivotally joined together. The closure is usually wound on a drum above an opening when not in use. When the closure is used to close the opening, it is unwound from the drum and moves down guided at its side edges by a guide system comprising vertical guide means at the sides of the opening. Each guide means includes a rigid, channel-shaped, guide member sized to receive a closure of one specific thickness between its arms. Thus, thicker closures require wider guide members and thinner closures require narrower guide members. Several sizes of guide members must therefore be provided in order to accomodate closures of different thickness and this is expensive.